


As Seen in the Hallway

by LazulinaLapi



Category: Fire Emblem: Shin Monshou no Nazo | Fire Emblem: New Mystery of the Emblem
Genre: Don't mess with Fem!Kris, Draug and Norne are indirectly responsible for the shit that happens, Draug/Norne is background, First Time, Gentle Sex, Kissing, Luke I swear to god, Teasing, embarrassing walk in
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-19
Updated: 2020-05-19
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:48:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,817
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24299851
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LazulinaLapi/pseuds/LazulinaLapi
Summary: It's just an ordinary day, the Platoon have to do cleaning chores around the castle. Nothing much until they see something that should be private. But it leads to a more intense experience for some. More specifically between two people in the Platoon.
Relationships: Dohga | Draug/Norne, Luke/My Unit | Kris
Kudos: 3





	1. Chapter 1

"Ugh, I can't believe that we have to do cleaning. This is so boring, why do we have to do it again?" 

Cecil was frustrated and disappointed that they had to be in charge of cleaning duty, holding a broom in her hand. Afterall, she felt that she had far more important stuff to do, such as training. 

Rody spoke while holding the mop in his hand, moving it side to side as a means to clean the floor. 

"Well, that's because it's apparently our task for today. I wish I could understand why as well, but for now let's just suck it up and try to finish as soon as possible." 

"I suppose he's right, we might as well try to finish this as soon as we can. If you want Cecil, we could make a game out of it. First one to finish their task gets to have first choice at dinner." 

Kris held a bucket in her hand, it was full of water and soap as she put it down on the ground. She held a brush in her hand, knowing that she had to do most of the details. 

Luke sighed holding a duster in his hand. Even he felt like he had something else to do besides this today. As Ryan nudged him, also holding a duster. 

"Luke, we're doing the same thing so how about we split the work. Maybe we can get it done faster. Besides, there's not much we have to do right?" 

Ryan seemed hopeful at the idea of being able to divide and conquer the work to try and finish early. 

"It's not that easy, Jagen assigned us most of the castle's hallways. Even some of the empty rooms that need cleaning." 

"Luke, you can't be serious, right? There's no way we could finish this! Is the cleaning staff so busy that they have to assign this much work to us?" 

______

Kris sighed while scrubbing the floor of an empty room. While Luke joined her dusting things up around her in the room. 

"You're a real help Luke, dusting everything off and the dust lands on the ground making more work for me to clean." 

"Geez, I'm sorry Kris, but I do like some time alone together." 

"Are you coming onto me Luke? Again?" 

"I...no...it just feels nice being with someone who isn't going to nag me like Roderick." 

His face was blushing a bit as he spoke to her. Maybe he was interested in her, maybe he wasn't. 

"Well, I guess I can understand that I suppose. It does feel nice to know that someone isn't breathing down your neck." 

"Heh, yeah...hold on, do you hear something? It sounds like two people talking." 

"Luke, what are you talking abou- wait I hear it too..." 

They heard the voices talking and one laughed a bit, with the other one falling suit. The two voices sounded familiar to Luke and Kris. 

"It sounds so familiar. I wonder what it is? No one is going to notice if we stop for a moment, right?" 

"Luke, are you suggesting that we see what the noise is? We might be intruding on something private..." 

"I don't see the problem if we peak for a quick second, just peer around the corner." 

"I guess you're right, but we have to be quiet about it." 

The two put down their stuff and walked out of the room, walking slowly down the hallway to not make sounds. 

"Ha ha, stop it. You're teasing me now, are you sure we should be doing this?" 

"It's fine, no one really comes down here anyway. So I'm pretty sure we'll be fine." 

Luke and Kris peered over the corner to see Draug and Norne kissing, pretty intensely too. 

Kris whispered to Luke saying they should go. Luke however seemed to be focusing on them a bit much. Kris had no choice but to drag him back to the room to continue their chores. Of course making a few sounds on the way back, but not too loud. 

"Can you believe that Kris? Those two went at it, do you think that they might be doing more than that right now?" 

"Ugh, Luke, we need to get past it now. If we don't then it might alter our perspective of them. Especially for me because Norne is my friend." 

"You need to be honest with me right now Kris, even you have wished to do something like that. I know I want to have that sort of experience someday." 

He leaned back against the wall, laughing softly to himself. Giving her a suggestive look as if to taunt her. 

"Shut up....maybe, but with the right person, you know?" 

"I was about to say, I could provide you a quick morsel of it, but I know you're waiting." 

Kris's face blushed a little bit when he said that. She did entertain the idea for a slight moment, if anything. 

"Oh shut up, maybe in your fantasies Luke. But don't count on me to entertain you." 

"You already are you know? Bent over like that, wearing your shorts, moving in a suggestive manner. I mean, any man would be out of his mind if didn't give a small thought as to what you looked like under all those clothes." 

At this point her face was burning after what she said. Is he saying that he wants to see her undressed? She threw the brush at him, slightly frustrated with him. Crossing her arms over her chest, she spoke.

"I...if I didn't know any better maybe I might just entertain your stupid fantasy. Afterall, do you think I care?" 

"I...look I shouldn't have said that to you, to tease you that way. It was rude of me alright? I don't apologize much so take it as you will." 

He looked away from her, with his face slightly blushing after speaking. 

"Shut up stupid." 

She grabbed him by his collar and brought him into a kiss, letting off some tension between the two. Of course, as if by some dumb luck or curse, someone just had to walk in, and that person being Draug. 

"Just what do you two think you're doing? You're supposed to be cleaning not messing around. I have half a mind to say something to Frey or Jagen." 

"Oh please, coming from the person who was messing around with Norne in the hallways not too long ago." 

Kris was never one for back talk but she felt embarrassed by what just happened and let her emotions go wild. 

"I- excuse me? How would you know? Where you two spying on me?" 

His face was burning after the realization that they might have seen a private sight. 

"I...yes...sort of, we heard some noise and checked it out, only to see you and Norne making out with your hand running along her thigh. Besides, what brings you to an empty room?" 

Luke tried to join Kris in defending their actions. Of course, while also trying to convince Draug that what they're doing is justified and allowed without judgement. 

"I...fine, I'm willing to overlook this in exchange for what you saw to be kept private. What I'm doing here is none of your business, alright?" 

Draug's face was still blushing, as he tried to calm down. Of course, he's possibly thinking of finding somewhere private to sleep with Norne. He left the room with a slight haste, leaving as if to keep his sanity. Leaving Luke and Kris alone together again. 

"So, did you want to keep going or?" 

"Luke, I don't feel like kissing right now. Being walked in on was...embarrassing. I don't even know how to continue anyway..." 

"It's simple and easy as this." 

He gently held her head in his hand, pulling her back into a kiss. There was something different about this than last time. It felt more passionate. Not just about wanting to experience something, but something genuine that felt right in the current situation. 

"I...I liked that...Luke, let's just finish up and meet with the others." 

Kris's face was blushing deeply after pulling apart from him. She enjoyed every moment of it, but knew that she should be focused on the task at hand. 

"Right, of course. If we take too long it wouldn't look good." 

The two of them finished and met back up with the Platoon. All of them finally glad it's over. 

"Ugh, that was so boring, but at least we finished everything. Let's just clean up and get ready for dinner, I'm hungry." 

Cecil put her hand on her stomach as she said that. She was just glad they could eat on time without having to deal with leftovers. They all walked back to their barracks in the castle. Luke and Kris exchanged awkward looks to each other. While the others didn't notice Ryan felt something was up.


	2. Can you Keep a Secret?

Ryan approached Kris before the Platoon left to eat. 

"Say Kris, is something the matter? I noticed how you seem to be a little tense right now. Trust me, I know how to read a person, I do it all the time with Gordin. If something is wrong you can tell me." 

Kris's stomach twisted a little as her face flushed a little. She wanted to say something, but felt like talking about it. 

"Ryan, how good are you at keeping secrets? Because what I'm telling you is supposed to stay secret for the people involved." 

Ryan paused a moment before responding. He really had to think about this for a bit, after all, this is a secret. Was he really prepared to hear it? 

"I can keep a secret, whatever it is you can tell me. At least I'm not Luke or Cecil who would probably accidentally talk about it." 

Her face flushed when Ryan said Luke's name. 

"Actually, we kissed, it was...something and I liked it. This all happened after seeing Draug and Norne kissing in the hallways and I was curious and well...Luke was willing to. So we kissed only for Draug to walk in on it, but we kind of put on an attitude about it regarding him and Norne. He said he'd let it go as long as we didn't say anything about it." 

After hearing Kris's confession Ryan's face went pink and he didn't know what to do with the information she told him. But he had to keep it secret for the sake of them and even Sir Draug and Norne. 

"I can promise to not say anything. But...do you think that you're into him? I mean, you enjoyed the kiss, so it must mean something." 

"I...maybe? I don't know, I just wouldn't know how to say it. Maybe he doesn't feel it. Afterall, he flirts with pretty much everything in a skirt. Except for Cecil with good reason." 

"I guess but, maybe time will tell, you never know. Sometimes people change their personality to appeal to someone." 

"..." 

\------------

Everyone sat down to eat, Luke sitting at Kris's right with Cecil at her left. She felt herself looking at him every so often. But she turned away if she felt that he would notice her staring. 

"Dinner is good, don't you think? Especially when the cooks make bread rolls." 

Cecil agreed with with her, eating a lot from her plate, her words unintelligible as her mouth was stuffed with food. Luke accidentally put his left hand over Kris's right hand as he went to grab something. He immediately drew it back, only for her to hold it. Luke mumbled to her. 

"Kris, right here? I didn't know you were that type of girl." 

"Shut up dumb dumb." 

Ryan took a small peak at the two, laughing softly to himself. He knew that something was up, but he did hope that no one saw what he did. 

\---------

Dinner was finished and as the Platoon was heading back to their barracks Kris pulled Luke aside. She both knew and didn't know what to say to him. 

"Kris, what is it? Is something the matter?" 

"You sound so genuine right now. How do you see me? As just some quick fuck or an actual woman?" 

"What? Kris, I genuinely respect you. But that doesn't mean I don't see you as someone beautiful and enticing...I" 

"You don't need to say any more to me Luke. I just hope I don't regret my decisions here and now, it's just...I love you. The kiss was amazing and I just want something more from you..." 

She pulled him into a deep kiss, nothing less and nothing more. It felt right, pure bliss, but it could ne more. She opened her mouth and he responded. There they were, in the middle of the barrack hallways, kissing as their tounges met and wrapped around the other's. Much to her surprise, he pulled away from the kiss. 

"Heh, I guess you did fall in love with me...are we officially a couple now? You wanted more, right? I can provide that and more. Anytime, whenever you want." 

He ran his hand up and down her thigh, pulling slightly at her shorts. 

"Not yet, not here. I want to be one on one, where no one can see us." 

"I see. Should we go back before the others start getting worried?" 

"We should, it's for the best..." 

\---------

That night, the only thing she could think of was Luke's touch. She wanted him, there was no denying it at this point. She felt herself up, and played with her womanhood, teasing the clit and even putting a finger or two in it. Moaning for some time, biting her pillow to muffle the moans and her orgasm, feeling the wetness down there and heading off to bed.


	3. Just Girl Talk

Kris and Norne sat down at the small table outside with tea and biscuits sitting on it.

"Norne, we don't really talk much. I've been busy with training and stuff. How are you fairing?" 

"Well, I've been fine. I've been busy myself with more personal stuff. Have I told you? I'm actually engaged and well, I'm quite excited about it." 

"Oh? Engaged to who?" 

She asked this as if she didn't know, but she knew who before Norne even spoke. 

"Well, I'm engaged to Sir Draug. We never really said anything about it as to not take away the attention from Prince Marth and Princess Caeda's engagement." 

Norne softly chuckled when she said that. It was obvious that she had excitement in her eyes, dreaming about her special day. 

"How is it?" 

"Hmm? What are you talking about Kris?" 

"I just was curious, what is it like...the intimacy?" 

Norne's face went red as she heard that statement. She put down the teacup and scratched her face a little bit, smiling shyly. 

"Well...it's...amazing. I had never felt like that with anyone, granted he was my first time. It feels so good when he...oh, I'm sorry, I shouldn't be talking about that." 

"It's fine, I was just curious is all. I've always wondered how it would feel. Especially when I feel like I'm ready for that level of intimacy. I don't mind if you continue talking about it." 

"R-really? Are you sure? Alright then. It sorta hurt when he put it in, it was big. We had to stop before we even started. So he wanted to pull out but I had him stay in, just so I could get used to it. But after some time, I asked him to move around. And after that, it was amazing, I felt utter bliss, of course he pulled out before finishing and let it out on me." 

Kris could feel herself getting wet down there. It was arousing, especially when she could imagine being in her position, getting fucked by Draug, gentle but rough. 

"That's something Norne..." 

"Of course, it is a bit much to talk about." 

Norne sighed closing her eyes while smiling, as if she's reliving the moment. 

"I've...imagined that sort of thing multiple times Norne. The idea of being intimate like that. There's someone I'm imagining having that with." 

Kris stirred the teacup while talking about it. It was something that she didn't know if she was ready for, but she wanted it more than anything right now. 

"Is there someone that you're imagining about Kris?" 

"Oh gosh um, no one in particular, just interested in. It's been nice speaking with you again Norne, I hope we can do this more often." 

Kris got up and smiled at Norne before leaving. She heard what she wanted and she wanted it even more. Hell, if she really thought about it, she would even imagine herself in Norne's position, letting Draug do whatever he wanted with her, being rough and gentle while fucking her. But she knew that her priority is to focus on being a Knight. If her grandfather was still here he'd lose it. Telling her to stop entertaining her idle thoughts of romance.


	4. Advice

Luke walked off to try and find Draug. He'd be lucky if Draug would even talk to him. But this is something that he feels only Draug would be best to talk to. It's not like Roderick or Ryan would be able to give the best advice. 

"Sir Draug! Can I speak with you about something? It's a bit...important..." 

Draug turned around to look at Luke. He took a breath before walking over to him. 

"Yes Luke, what is it?" 

"I want to ask you about intimacy." 

"W-what? This is what you wanted to ask me? Why do you want to know?" 

Luke's face blushed a bit. Here it was, he needed to try and explain why he's actually talking about it. 

"Well, you're the best person I know to talk about it. Because you and Norne are very intimate in your relationship." 

"Luke, this better be going somewhere or I'm leaving." 

"Of course, what I want to ask is about the act of being intimate, what it entails and such. There's someone I never thought I'd be waiting out for." 

"Oh? I would have assumed that you wouldn't hesitate at the possibility of having sex with someone. You just don't seem the type. But if someone really managed to tie you down, then I applaud them." 

It was after this that Draug became far more interested in the subject at hand. Afterall, it must really be someone important to hold down a skirt chaser. 

"What did you want to know I guess? Has no one ever had the talk with you about the birds and the bees?" 

"What? No, not that! I know all that shit! What I want to know is what it felt like, or just wanting to understand how the decision is." 

"You want me to help you make a moral decision on whether or not to have sex with someone?" 

"...yes...just help me out. I can't talk about this stuff with Rody or any other person, because I'd get this lecture of waiting or that it's not the time. But I feel better talking about it with you since you already did Norne." 

"Look, everyone takes their own pace. Whether you want to do it now or later in life is your decision, whatever makes you comfortable. Besides, just stay safe while doing it, don't go out of control." 

Draug walked off to go to the training grounds. Luke thought for a moment about what Draug just said to him. Maybe that wasn't the real answer Luke wanted to hear, he wanted to get another answer but didn't know what he wanted. But maybe Draug had a point, whatever makes you comfortable with yourself. That seemed like a fair enough answer to Luke as he walked off to sit down somewhere and take it all in. He had confidence all his life, to an extent, but something about Kris left him unsure about everything, as if nothing made sense anymore. Maybe it was time to talk with her about the possibility of intimacy hopefully without getting hit.


	5. It's Time

Kris and Luke sat across from each other at the table in the Platoon's shared barracks. They couldn't really think of what to say to each other. They knew what they wanted, but whether or not the other person would reciprocate the feeling. 

"So, Luke, what do you think? What do you want to do?" 

The back of Luke's mind was close to saying, 'I want to throw you on the table, part your legs and plow you senseless' but he remembered what Draug said, to keep calm. 

"I just think sometimes, have...you ever thought about going serious before?" 

"Luke, what are you trying to say to me? Just tell me so I don't lose my mind trying to think about it. But if I had to guess, you want to fuck me don't you?" 

When she said that his face turned red for a moment. She nailed it, and his chest tightened up. He started thinking about it now. Is it fair now to lose formalities and talk better. 

"Alright fine, I do Kris, I do wanna fuck you. Something about you is making me horny. In fact, I'm pretty hard right now thinking about plowing you on the table." 

"Shit...for all you know I might be into that, I might have just gotten aroused by what you said to me." 

She gave him bedroom eyes, knowing that everything is coming together. It was at this point that she couldn't help herself anymore. She got on the table and crawled over to him, by the time she reached him she pounced on him, it was then that they started kissing. It was an intense feeling, the arousal as their tounges met and wrapped around the other's. 

"Heh, someone's a little feisty aren't they? What exactly do you plan to do if the others come?" 

"Oh Luke, you doubt my ability to get privacy. Besides, their gone doing stuff, so we have all the time in the world to ourselves. Go on, mess with my outfit." 

Luke chuckled and started to undo some of her outfit, removing her shorts, scarf, and the bits of armor she had on. She had already taken off her gloves and boots. He fondled her breasts before taking her top off and exposing her bare breasts, she hadn't worn a bra. 

"Well? What do think of them?" 

"Heh, well they're pretty big in my opinion. They seem so soft, they're big and soft. They look like they want to be teased more." 

Luke fondled her breasts once more, but this time more rough. Playing with her nipples, tugging on them lightly. He then decided to mess with her a little bit more, beginning to suckle a bit on them nipping at them. Kris began moaning in pleasure, enjoying the attention that he's giving her breasts. 

"More, please. I want more from you than thi- a-agh...mmm!" 

Luke stopped and ran his hand up and down her thigh, she still had her panties on and he tugged on them lightly. The panties were lace and pink, cute almost. But he managed to take them off and toss them aside. 

"We should just take this to the bed. It seems easier for the both of us. Afterall, I think you'd look cute on The Luke's bed." 

He lifted her up and put her on his bed. She blushed a moment, but tried to get comfy. In a little bit she thought it would be cute to take off his clothes, especially his pants. 

"Is it really fair for me to be the only one undressed? Come here you~" 

She grabbed him by the waist and messed at his outfit. Taking off some of the bits of armor that had on. After that she tried to remove his top, only for him to do it himself, smirking. Kris stared a little bit at his physique, he wasn't the most muscular, but still had some muscle on him, abs and the muscles on his arms. She couldn't wait to run her hands on his chest. 

"You're pants are mine though. I'm taking them off and I want to see your manhood in front of me." 

She messed with his pants, getting off the belt on his pants. After that she managed to get them completely off and tugged at his underwear, getting to see what she wanted, his manhood. She held it in her hands, stroking it up and down getting it stiff, eventually taking it in her mouth and teasing the tip with her tongue, enjoying the moans that he made when she teased it. 

"Kris, I get it, I get it. I...please...please have mercy on me. If you keep going I could come already in your mouth." 

"Hmm? You're right...let's get down to business then. So, how about it? Or is The Luke scared to plow a woman?" 

Luke took that as a challenge and pinned her down on the bed. He parted her legs and lined himself up to her womanhood, running his hands along her waist and hips, figuring out where to go in, settling on her hips and thrusted inside of her with no thoughts left, letting her moan to her heart's content.

"A-aahh!~ That feels so good! We haven't even started but just by putting it in it felt so good." 

"Heh, if you say so Kris. You want more so I'll give it to you, I hope that you're prepared." 

Luke began going in and out of her at a steady pace. Kris was moaning loudly, almost letting herself be heard. He went in and out of her faster, being spurred on by every moan she made. She moved her right hand to her womanhood and began teasing her clit making her feel even more aroused. 

"F-fuck! Kris, I never knew how tight you are. I almost don't want to stop, it's amazing, I just hope I don't finish in you." 

"Aaa-aahh! I feel like I don't care right now. All I want is for you to keep going." 

The two lovers continued on. Both moaning at what felt like at the top of their lungs. Kris's legs wrapped around Luke, pushing him in further to her. Eventually changing positions into doggystyle, but keeping the same amount of moaning. 

"I'm so close Luke, keep going I want more and more!" 

"Kris, I'm feeling the same thing, I'm...oh fuck!" 

Luke couldn't help himself or stop himself from finishing in her, especially when her walls tightened around his manhood, keeping him in her. 

"Oh Luke! That was amazing, you lasted so long in me, but you finished in me too." 

She had orgasmed alongside him, feeling the cum in her ooze out slowly when he pulled out, letting more out on her.

The two laid within the blankets of his bed, Kris laid on Luke, running her finger along his chest seductively. Whereas he messed with her hair, loose and undone from her usual ponytail. They eventually kissed a bit more and stopped. 

"Luke, would you take responsibility?"

"Hmm? Responsibility for what?" 

"You came in me, if I get pregnant would you take responsibility for it?" 

"Yes...I would, afterall it would be my kid. Plus, you're amazing, not only as a leader but a person, especially in bed." 

He winked at her after saying that, with her flicking his forehead. But she smiled at him, kissing him one more time on the lips. The room was undoubtedly messy with their clothes laid around. Neither of them heard the voices down the hall. 

"Well, I'm just saying Rody, for those two to be gone for some time is crazy. But I guess Kris would be busy, but Luke? Can we just say how awkward it is?" 

"Cecil please, let's just get back to the barracks and rest for the day. It's best to move on." 

Rody opened the door to see Luke and Kris sleeping together in Luke's bed, both clearly undressed even with the blankets over them. Cecil walked after him into the room.

"Oh my god! They can't be serious...do we leave or?" 

"I just can't believe that they made a mess of the room like this..." 

Rody picked up Kris's pink and lacey panties, much to Cecil's disgust.

"Give me that, it's not for you." 

Ryan watched Rody and Cecil silently argue as not to wake Luke and Kris. Of course, he wanted to try and make things better, but just decided it would be better to pick up their clothes and just put it near the bed. This slightly woke up Kris and she made a small noise and hid herself under the covers.


End file.
